The Little Red Dress 'LRD'
by oefangran aka eolfangram
Summary: Ever wondered what your clothes might be thinking?


Fic Title: The Little Red Dress (LRD) Author: Grannie Oakley E-mail addy: eolfangram47@yahoo.com Fandom: SVU Category: gen/het Pairing: Surprise Date: 03/14/04 Feedback: Please, but be kind, it's my first attempt at a fan fic Archive: Yes, ask pls, I doubt you'll want to but you never know! Rating: PG13 Disclaimer: All from my strange brain, don't own, no $ made, yada, yada Summary: Ever wondered what your clothes might be thinking? Warnings: Hand wash only, hang to dry! Dedications: To all LRD's everywhere, may you get your turn. I want to thank Kukrae, my beta/muse, for helping me & encouraging me in this endeavor. Her challenge to me a couple of months ago to try my hand at writing resulted in this fic. I would probably never have written this otherwise. HEY, NO! STOP, don't throw stuff at her, she meant well! (Unless it's money, right Tamara?) LOL  
  
********************** Closet door Apartment 2B Manhattan, NY 10:00 am *******************  
  
"Every girl needs that basic black dress in her closet!"  
  
I bet I've heard that phrase several hundred times in my life. You know what I mean? That basic black dress to wear for formal occasions like weddings, funerals, and the 'intimate dinner at the Hobknob's residence'.  
  
I'm sick of always hearing about that little black dress assuming it is so special! 'Little black dress this and little black dress that.' If you have a couple of minutes, I'd like to explain my point of view on this assumption.  
  
I get a lot more use and definitely more attention than that LBD no matter what occasion I attend. 'Why?' You ask. 'How's that possible?'  
  
Well, you see, I'm a little RED dress (LRD). I usually get worn to more fun occasions like receptions, parties, dances, Valentine's dinner dates, romantic dinners for two, bars, and even those great get-togethers at a friend's house that requires dressing up but not that dreaded black tie ensemble.  
  
Never having been a LBD, I can't speak for them, but I certainly have a lot of excitement. Wherever I go, everyone's head seems to turn to watch my entrance with curiosity. Especially the men. The women all look with those green eyes, the green eyes of jealousy. They stare with magnified glares trying to locate flaws; anything to point out that might be negative about me to the others present. The men on the other hand----Oh, those men! --Those beautifully handsome, adoring faces. ----They are such sweet hearts; dumb as stumps but eager to please. They stumble all over themselves spilling drinks, tripping over purses and dropping ashes on the floor! All this while trying to see a little more skin than what is already showing.  
  
Take for instance last night; she had another date with him. This time for the Christmas party at the office. The 1-6. They have been seeing a lot of each other lately since his wife died. But that's another story.  
  
Where was I? Oh yes. She decided to wear me! Oh my, I was so happy to be the chosen one after she'd tried on at least half a dozen others. I was chosen. ME! It was such an honor. I knew I had to do my best to look just right.  
  
She left me hanging there on the closet door while she showered. I was so excited as I had just made a special trip to the cleaners to get me ready for her, um, our big night. As I hung there and I heard her singing in the shower, the thought ran through my head, 'How can she be so at ease?' I was a nervous wreck, wondering, 'Am I going to hang just right? Can I cover everything up that needs to be? What happens if I accidentally let something show that shouldn't? What do I do if someone spills something on me? What if some guy tries to get fresh with me?' Questions are just overwhelming me. You'd think this was my first date. Well, it is sort of. At least with him, it is. I've seen him before peeking in the closet when she's showering after they ---, uh, you know. Get lovey, dovey shall we say? How does a LRD blush? I know I did, though. Anyway, he is tall and very handsome. But will he like me?  
  
She spent over an hour in that bathroom getting clean and putting on her gorgeous face, drying her hair, etcetera. Did she even think about me nervously hanging around waiting for her? She's coming towards me. Oh, wow, she looks awesome. Yes, it's my time to shine now. I feel her unzip me and see her beautiful long legs step carefully into me. She pulls me up and over her curvaceous hips and full breasts (she calls them 'the girls'). I am strapless so 'the girls' must be tucked in just right or they may make an uncalled for debut. That just can't happen! She reaches behind her and zips me up. My body just seems to fit her like a glove. I can feel myself draping all the right places, clinging to all the curves and tucking under wherever I'm needed. I am so happy. I'm finally going to full-fill my purpose here on earth.  
  
We spin around in front of the mirror several times, checking every angle. Gosh, I, uh, we look fantastic. I couldn't wait to be stared at with envy and lust by every couple there. Heck, that's what I was born for!  
  
We mess around in the bedroom a few more minutes getting the glass slippers (not really) and jewelry to match. Then we heard the knock on the door. "It was him, oh my gosh, is everything just right? One last quick glance to verify and we quickly go to the front door.  
  
She opens the door. His eyes widen and his mouth drops open as he sees me! He can hardly speak, "Oh my, you look so beautiful! Is that a new dress?"  
  
'He noticed me! Me!' My heart cheered.  
  
She smiled and said, "Oh, this old thing? It's just something I had hanging in my closet for a long time." "A very sexy 'old thing'," he whispered under his breath.  
  
He reached over and put his big, strong hands on my waist. "Wow, this feels so soft and silky," he muttered, running his hands a little too close to 'the girls' for my comfort, but that's her business. He said, "Oh yes, I brought you a flower corsage to wear tonight, but I forgot and left it in the car."  
  
"Oh, thanks, but you didn't have to do that, you know. Come here, baby." She smiled at him and pulled him in for a long sweet kiss. Breaking the kiss, she said, "Not now sweetheart. We'll never make it to the party at this rate!"  
  
"I know it wasn't necessary to buy you flowers, but I wanted to. Okay?" He answered as he put his hand on my back and gently lead us out the door and down to his awaiting automobile. He opened the door for us. She was careful not to wrinkle me while she's sitting there with him. She began to show a little nervousness by smoothing out the fabric over and over on my skirt. We are off to the party.  
  
****************** The 1-6 station 12-24-04 9:00 pm ****************** I am so excited and I'm getting so nervous again. 'I hope she doesn't get nervous or I'm going to get wet circles under my arm pits.' We park and he comes around to our side and opens the door. I think, "What a gentleman and he's cute, too!"  
  
As we walk in through the double doors, it seems every eye in the place turns to look directly at me! Wow, I feel like a celebrity, a star. Women are glaring while their husbands/dates are staring at me. 'Now I know what a birthday cake must feel like!'  
  
Different looks by different sexes but both equally inquiring. The women were whispering among themselves saying things like; "She couldn't have gotten into that if she was two pounds heavier." Or, "Boy, she's showing more cleavage than Anna Nichole at the Playboy mansion. I wonder if all that's real or she's wearing one of those wonder bras?" I even heard, "Look at that split, it's almost showing her panties!"  
  
The men on the other hand, were glad to see her sporting me. 'The girls' were on full display and getting all the attention. Their curves were rounded nicely and thank god for double back tape; they stayed in place. The guys all seemed to start at the top and work their way down. Past 'the girls,' to the long split in my skirt, which showed just a little too much of her shapely long gams and down to the sensual shoes with slow gazes that seemed to stop at certain places just a smidgeon too long. They all looked at him with envy in their eyes, too. Some even told him so. He just nodded and smiled that sheepish grin of his. I knew down deep he was really wanting to punch the he** out of them for even looking at her like that. He also was proud. She and I were his, and that made him a very lucky man.' He knew he was taking us home.  
  
I, uh, we, uh, danced until I thought we would collapse. Every man there must have asked us to dance at least 5 times. We walked around that room almost all night. Guys seemed to really love touching me. I must feel inviting. They complimented us all night. She blushed a lot and tried to move away from their touches as the night wore on and the liquor flowed even more freely. We'd always end up in his arms. 'Oh, those strong to-die- for arms!  
  
Finally I heard him say, "Let's call it a night, baby. I need to get out of here before I forget these guys are my friends. The liquor is beginning to take over and the touchy feely stuff is getting out of hand. Before I punch one of them, let's leave, okay? You ready?"  
  
She nodded in agreement.  
  
I was ready. It had been fun, but I was exhausted. After all the kisses and hugs good bye, we were finally out the door. Just like Cinderella, we once again got into our awaiting carriage; the silver Ford and he drove to our apartment.  
  
**************** Apartment 2B Manhattan, NY 1:45 am **************** He opened the door for us and followed us inside. He took us into his arms while giving her a wonderfully passionate kiss, I got the pleasure of his hands running up and down my waist giving me sensual little squeezes. 'Wow, this was certainly more fun than I'd ever had before, that's for sure.'  
  
What was he doing? Oh my, 'the girls' were getting pretty excited too! Then I feel him unzip me and lower me to the floor. She stepped out of me and just left me there in a pile on the living room floor. He took her hand and said, "Oh, Liv, I'm so ready to make love to you right now. I think that little red dress was a turn on and definitely a strong type of foreplay for me. I sure hope you're ready, too, because I think this may be a quickie, babe!"  
  
"Elliot Stabler, you're not getting away that easy, it's foreplay or no play, big guy!" Olivia grinned as she grabbed his as* with a firm grip and an evil smile.  
  
My fun was over but theirs was just beginning.  
  
The End/Beginning? 


End file.
